Goddess Crest
Goddess Crests are objects from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Magical crests bearing the image of an avian creature, these were left behind by the goddess Hylia to aid her chosen hero. Goddess Crests are activated when they are struck with a Skyward Strike, causing a variety of things to occur depending on its location. Story Shortly after learning the art of the Skyward Strike from Fi while Inside the Statue of the Goddess, Link must use it to activate a Goddess Crest found near an Ancient Tablet; this causes the Ancient Tablet to clear a path through the Cloud Barrier, allowing Link to travel to Faron Woods. Goddess Crests are subsequently found within several dungeons, where they are used to retrieve other fragments of the Ancient Tablet. One is also found within the Isle of Songs, where it activate the Goddess Statues found there, allowing Link to learn new songs for the Goddess's Harp. The Goddess Crest located within the Isle of Songs is the only Goddess Crest that can be activated repeatedly. They are also used to light torch-like structures that contain the Sacred Flames. Reference In The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, the crest's design appears in the center of the Spirit Orbs Link acquires from the Sheikah Monks and serve as offerings to Hylia who will reward Link with his choice of either a Heart Container or Stamina Vessel for every four Spirit Orbs he collects when he prays to one of Hylia's Goddess Statue. The Monks are all devote followers of Hylia and the trials Link must overcome to acquire Spirit Orbs are intended to test Hylia's Hero Chosen by the Master Sword. Theories Divine Substance Goddess Crests appear to be made of the same material as Goddess Cubes, Goddess Chests, and Goddess Walls. As they where likely created by Hylia, they may be made of a divine substance/material that is sensitive to the energy produced by the Skyward Strike. Seal of Hyrule Inspiration The symbol of Hylia resembles the crest of the Royal Family of Hyrule and may have even inspired the design of the bird (presumably representing a Loftwing). However as shown by the Hylian Shield, this crest predates the founding of the Kingdom of Hyrule. However the Shield's crest may have been inspired by Hylia's as presumably it was created by Lanayru whom may have based the bird's design off Hylia's crest which was later adopted by the Royal Family of Hyrule whom are implied to be descended from Hylia presumably through Hylia's mortal reincarnation thus he idea the Goddess Crest inspired the Hyrulean bird crest of the Royal Family is rather fitting. Non-Canon Appearances ''Hyrule Warriors'' As part of Fi's Goddess Blade moveset, during her Focus Spirit Attack, Fi creates a triangular column of light which causes a Goddess Crest to appear in the center of it. Fi then launches a Skyward Strike at the crest, which triggers an eruption of energy damaging nearby enemies. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:Hyrule Warriors items